


Tempest

by Mouse9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: The prompts for this were Jim Moriarty- Eurus Holmes-Diogenes Club, second time- "Unexpected change in the weather"One time, at the Diogenes Club...





	Tempest

“Unexpected change in the weather.”

The office inside the Diogenes Club was destroyed.  Papers strewn across the floor, furniture moved about, utter destruction.

In the middle of the floor, lay Eurus Holmes and Jim Moriarty, naked and panting. 

“I mean, you don’t expect snow in April.”

Eurus laughed loudly, her voice echoing through the empty room and beyond the doors into the silent halls. 

“Messed up big brother’s room,” she said.  He’s going to be angry.  
Jim grinned widely, sitting up and surveying their temporary domain.  Bruised and scratched, his dark eyes glittered as he looked at the woman now laying on her stomach, fingers tracing the patterns on the rug. 

Oh, the first time was good, but the second time, he thought, cock already hardening in expectation, this second time was going to be killer.

As if reading his mind, Eurus rolled onto her back, looking up at him with dead blue eyes.

“Want to mess up more of this room?”  she asked.  “Still too clean.”

“Darlin’” he drawled, crawling slowly towards her.  “You’ve just read my mind.”

 


End file.
